


Hatsumoude

by chaineddove



Series: 2009 New Year's Drabble Set [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and the Touya family make their first temple visit of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatsumoude

Touya pointedly refuses to look at Shindou, who is still snickering despite the fact that Touya has threatened to kill him if he doesn’t stop it. Shindou seems to be completely unaffected by the threat, possibly because he’s strung out on far too little sleep and too much coffee, which Touya’s usually-thoughtful mother provided when he began yawning. Apparently, when he is in this state, Touya’s hakama is the most hilarious thing Shindou has ever seen.

“ _Not_ a kimono,” he mutters through clenched teeth in Shindou’s direction. “And I do _not_ look like a woman.”

Shindou snorts something that sounds remarkably like “baby blue,” and Touya wonders for a moment how auspicious the first day of the new year is for killing one’s uncultured swine of a boyfriend. He rings the temple bell and tries very hard not to think disagreeable thoughts, focusing instead on good fortune for his family, good health for his father, and a continuation of his ten-game winning streak.

Shindou steps in to ring the bell, still snickering. He yanks the rope and Touya watches in horror as the bell falls. “Oops,” says Shindou.

Touya’s father looks a little startled, which for anyone else is equivalent to unabashed gawking. Touya’s mother covers her mouth with her hand and emits a sound that Touya is sure could not possibly be a giggle. Shindou looks sheepishly at the rope in his hand as a flustered priest comes running, flanked by two shrine maidens. The little girl behind them tugs on her mother’s kimono and demands, “Mama, is that extra good luck?”

Touya feels the beginnings of a spectacular headache.


End file.
